Fury
Plot As the Allies make their final push into Nazi Germany, a battle-hardened U.S. Army Staff Sergeant in the 66th Armored Regiment, 2nd Armored Division named Don "Wardaddy" Collier commands an M4A3E8 Sherman tank named Fury and its five-man, all-veteran crew: Boyd "Bible" Swan, gunner; Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis, loader; and Trini "Gordo" Garcia, driver. The tank's original assistant driver/bow gunner has been killed in battle. His replacement is a recently enlisted Army typist, Norman Ellison who has neither seen the inside of a tank nor experienced the ravages of war. Norman eventually earns the nickname "Machine", given to him by Grady Travis. While at a forward operating base, it is revealed that Wardaddy greatly despises the Waffen-SS, shown when he harasses an injured captive SS officer before telling Norman to kill every one of them he sees. The surviving crew, who have been together since the North African Campaign, belittle the new recruit upon meeting him, for both his lack of experience and for his reluctance to kill Germans, especially the teenagers of the Hitlerjugend; a decision which results in the death of their platoon leader, Lieutenant Parker, and the destruction of his tank and crew. Wardaddy is furious and in an effort to 'educate' him to the realities of war, he violently forces Norman to take his weapon and kill a captive German artilleryman, who is wearing a looted American trenchcoat. When Norman refuses to do so, Wardaddy forces the gun into his hand and makes him execute the prisoner. The bond between Norman and Wardaddy becomes stronger after capturing a small German town. Searching a house, Wardaddy and Norman discover a German woman, Irma, and her cousin Emma. Norman is then left behind closed doors in the bedroom with Emma for awhile. After they come out of the bedroom, the four then sit down and have breakfast together, but the tank crew barges in, rudely teasing the women and angering Wardaddy and Norman. Shortly afterwards, a German bombardment hits the town, killing Emma and some of the American forces. This, coupled with observing the retreating Germans soldiers burning their own towns and the cruelty they show to other Germans who do not fight for the Wehrmacht, hardens Norman. He confesses to Wardaddy that he has begun to enjoy killing Nazi soldiers. A platoon of four tanks, led by Fury, receives orders to hold a vital crossroads, protecting a clear path to supply trains. On the way to the crossroads, they are ambushed by a heavily-armed German Tiger I, which destroys one of the tanks with its first shot. The remaining three tanks reluctantly attack the German tank, knowing they are outgunned. The Sherman tanks advance and attempt to outflank the Tiger, but two of the Shermans are destroyed before they can make it. With some decisive and experienced maneuvering, Fury gets behind the Tiger where its armor is weakest, and destroys it. The men proceed to the crossroads, knowing that they are the only tank left. Just as they reach the crossroads, the tank is immobilized when it hits a landmine. They soon receive news of a battalion of three hundred Waffen-SS infantry heading their way. The crew initially wants to abandon the tank and escape on foot, but Wardaddy refuses to leave. The crew, not wanting to abandon their leader, decide to stay and plan an ambush. Outnumbered and outgunned, Wardaddy and his men nevertheless inflict heavy losses on the Germans using both the tank's and the crew's weapons. As they continue to fight and begin to run low on ammunition, one by one, Grady, Gordo and Bible are all killed and Wardaddy is heavily wounded by a sniper. Norman and Wardaddy retreat back into tank where they share their last words. When two grenades are suddenly dropped into the tank by the SS soldiers, Wardaddy, wounded and unable to move, orders Norman to escape through the bottom emergency hatch of the tank, which Norman immediately obeys. Norman falls into the partial crater previously made by the landmine explosion. A young German Waffen-SS trooper discovers Norman beneath the destroyed tank but does not report him. Norman continues to hide as the surviving German soldiers move on. The next morning, U.S. Army medical units discover Norman, and it is strongly inferred to him that the German offensive failed because of the crew's last stand. As Norman is being transported to safety, he looks back at the carnage of dozens of dead German SS troops surrounding the remains of the destroyed Fury. Cast of characters *Brad Pitt as US Army S/Sgt. Don "Wardaddy" Collier *Logan Lerman as Pvt. Norman "Machine" Ellison *Shia LaBeouf as T/5 Boyd "Bible" Swan *Michael Peña as Cpl. Trini "Gordo" Garcia *Jon Bernthal as Pfc. Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis *Jason Isaacs as Cpt. "Old Man" Waggoner *Scott Eastwood as Sgt. Miles *Xavier Samuel as 2nd Lt. Parker *Brad William Henke as Sgt. Davis *Anamaria Marinca as Irma *Alicia von Rittberg as Emma *Kevin Vance as Sgt. Peterson *Branko Tomović as The German Corporal *Iain Garrett as Sgt. Foster *Eugenia Kuzmina as Hilda Meier *Stella Stocker as Edith Critical Reception Fury currently has a Metacritic score of 64% Rotten Tomato score of 78%, both indicating that it was a satisfactory, generally well liked film. Critics praised the emotionally and psychologically jarring portrayal of warfare. Critics also cited the relationship between Wardaddy and his subordinates as a highlight in the film. However, some reviews criticized what they saw as a lack of realism or intelligence in the film. Trivia *Rehearsal began in early September 2013 in Hertfordshire, England followed by principal photography on September 30, 2013, in Oxfordshire. Filming continued for a month and a half at different locations, which included the city of Oxford, and concluded on November 15. The film was finally released on October 17, 2014. Gallery Wardaddy (Brad Pitt) in Fury.jpg fury_ver2.jpg fury_ver3.jpg fury_ver4.jpg fury_ver5.jpg fury_ver6.jpg fury_ver7.jpg fury_ver8.jpg fury_ver9.jpg Fury extended poster.jpg fury_ver10.jpg fury-tank-movie-authenticity.jpg fury_ver11.jpg fury-pitt-header.jpg Norman The Kid (Logan Lerman) in Fury.jpg fury-140609-900.jpg fury.indiewire.jpg fury_684x280.png fury_ver12.jpg fury_ver13.jpg fury-2014-01.jpg Fury-1.jpg External Links * *Fury on Wikipedia Category:Films Category:War movies Category:Action movies Category:Pages needing attention Category:Movies with war veterans Category:2014 releases Category:Films written by David Ayer Category:Films directed by David Ayer Category:Sony Pictures releases